User blog:Gamewizard2008/Gameverse 5th Anniversary Q+A!
Hello, Gameverse fans! In acknowledgement of the 5th anniversary for my great series, I have whipped up a Q&A for a few unexplained notes or trivia regarding my series. If anyone else has any good questions, I may add them to the list. For now, I’ll throw out some ones I thought up. ' Also, here's a song to get you pumped up while reading this! ;D ' ' ' So, is the primary background behind the Irken Empire’s “War on Childhood” really canon?? Like, that scene with Emperor Irk and stuff? As a matter of fact, it isn’t! ;D At least, not entirely. I mean, the Irken adults were so mad at the kids, they decided to wage war on all kids in the universe? Even on the old KND terms, it’s pretty silly. That entire prologue from Operation: GALACSIA was told from Nigel Uno’s perspective, so naturally, a few things are exaggerated, and the tone itself really doesn’t comply with the normal current Gameverse type of storytelling. In actuality, Emperor Irk was a tyrannical Irken who decided the universe needed order, and he garnered a number of followers who believed in his cause. It just so happened that child Irkens needed the most order brought to them. However, the silly story does become fact when Dimentia steps into the picture. Because Dimentia really was a manic child, and being forced to perform in an alien circus didn’t help her mood. She was taken in by selfish adults, ridiculed by selfish adults, so in time she developed the idea that people become more selfish and uncaring the older they get. When she found Jirachi, and knowing of his powers, Dimentia thought it was fate that brought him to her. She thought it was her destiny to recreate the universe where everyone would be kids, so no one could become selfish or cruel like adults. Basically, Dimentia was over-the-top loony. And yes, she’s the one who thought up this whole “War on Adult Tyranny.” Over the eons, the Irkens picked up that idea, and the Tallests adapted with it to the point that what they were doing, they realized, was trying to oppress childhood. Incompetent Tallests, Red and Purple, took a huge liking to the idea, but the truth is, those two never mentally matured. Why do Lehcar and Eeballaw give their kids the surname “Onu”? Same with other Negative couples like Legin Onu and Ikuk Nabnas having Eirik Seltaeb? The truth is, it just so happens that these pairings are ones that have met their Positives. They are aware of their own contrasting relationships, so for the sake of purity between the Positives/Negatives, they name their kids the surname that matches the Positives’. Of course, it’s sad when you think about it, giving in to the Posiverse as the main universe. But when it comes to first names, it’s totally up to either party. The Coincidence Factor just makes them name their kids the same as their counterpart. But there are exceptions, such as the case with Naruto Uzumaki/Menma Ikamuzu. Those two names were based on a matter of opposite preference (their parents loved different brands of ramen), resulting in contrasting names. If Ganondorf hadn’t gotten with Rachel’s mom’s Negative, wouldn’t Lehcar and Yevrah have been born to some other parents? No, they wouldn’t. In the Gameverse, the Coincidence Factor causes stillbirth to happen on account of neither of the opposite parents getting pregnant. The case of Rachel’s parents wasn’t the only one. If Ganon hadn’t interfered, Rachel and Harvey wouldn’t have been born, and there might’ve been no one to stop Ganon when he inevitably rose back to power on his own. Besides, since Dialga is a spoil-sport, he knew that both Rachel AND Lehcar would be needed for their destiny, not to mention their kids. Why would people be afraid of dying during battle if they can just become a ghost with cool powers? Ha ha ha, it does seem to deteriorate from the danger, doesn’t it? The main reason people become ghosts is that they died suddenly or unconventionally, they had no desire to continue living, and/or they have no interest in being judged in the Underworld. All of the ghosts you’ve seen so far, Halfas excluded, even though they serve the Brotherhood of Evil, they have no special reason for staying around except to cause havoc. However, if a KND operative like Mason, Cheren, or Anthony were to get killed during a battle, they couldn’t come back as a ghost without consequence. They want to protect their friends, protect their world, or in Anthony’s case, they still want to get stronger. Spirit beings aren’t meant to have strong desire. Their desire nurtures darkness in their heart, and then they will become a Hollow. Then they may not protect their friends, so much as harm them. Even the Spirit Kids Next Door doesn’t welcome any actual spirits unless they’ve been dead for a while. Now, Halfas aren’t really susceptible to Hollowfication, given that they’re half-living. But it’s true that ghosts are OP characters in the sense. That’s why top villains or groups set up defenses meant to drive away spirits, at least if they’re not able to fight ghosts their selves. In some shrink stories, like Mason and the Minish Door, the tinies are too small that they go unheard, but in others like Anthony Ant, Anthony’s voice is heard just fine by his friends. Why is that? Because following Minish Door, KND operatives started wearing mini earpieces that were programmed to magnify small and faint soundwaves, such as those coming from a shrunk human. Beforehand, GKND operatives were required to wear such earpieces to hear Kweeb and Vweeb, of course those two are loud talkers, so even people not wearing the pieces could hear them. Anyway, it was when Anthony shrunk that Cheren decided to order hundreds of these earpieces from Nebula, giving them to each treehouse and operative in case a shrinking scenario would happen. Sector W were given some and wearing them through the whole of Anthony’s story, Sector W7 uses them to hear Aeincha better (sadly, they don’t come in Mocha’s size), and even the parents of operatives (at least parents who were former operatives) were given the earpieces in case a situation like Mason’s and Cheren’s would happen. Sadly, since Rupert is not an operative, his parents didn’t get them, so he went unheard in his Pikmin quest. But as far as the others, were it not for the earpieces, shrinking scenarios would have been a lot more hazardous. However, the earpieces don’t regulate the tinies’ voices sounding squeaky. X) Gotta keep it adorable. Is the Avatar Realms, Teen Titans’ world, Jimmy Neutron’s world, and those other ones from “Heroes Together,” all Original Worlds? No. All those dimensions were created by Arceus the same as the main universe, and they exist close to each other on the Sea of Worlds (aka the Dimensional Byway). They have a Negaverse, Spirit/Underworlds, etc.. Regardless, the events that happen in their shows are canon to the Gameverse, for the most part. The Original Worlds that the Multiverse Portal connects to are meant to be the canon worlds of those respective series. This is true in spite of the peculiar parts that the Gameverse intervenes with, namely the Thirteen Darknesses. You will learn how in time. A slight exception would be Fairy Tail’s world, because that’s the same universe in which my Fairy Tail fanfics take place. Why does decommissioning suck away Grandfather’s powers? First, know that the decommissioning devices, ever since the ancient days, have used fragments of power from the Octogan. The fragments lasted to this day. Its timebending properties serve as the memory-wiper, but an advanced form of the Time Stasis is Chi Stasis. A chi-block that timebending can create, stopping a bender’s chi-flow and therefore their power. This ability of the Octogan was applied to the decommissioners. It can even hold Grandfather’s demon energy, containing him in his meek human form and not his everlasting Demon State. In other words, any bender who gets decommissioned gets their chi locked. But what about the Recommissioning Module? This device is stored with concentrated Music Chi. When its energy strikes a decommissioned operative, the Octogan’s energy vanishes, and their memory and power returns. It was already hinted that musicbending can cure the Octogan’s effects, as it does with any supernatural ailment. Why can Mobians breathe in space? They’re just humanoid animals. The answer is very complicated. You see, Mobians originate in the sub-dimension called the Netherverse, where Space Chi flows heavily. The truth is, it is common for Nether Rifts to poke open in regions of the universe, and in very ancient days, animals were sucked into these rifts. So many animals that they began to make habitats, they bred more animals that began to adapt to the spatial environment. The local, animalistic Nethers also mated with these animals, and when the Nethers would eventually develop stronger sentience, the animals whom were descended from them did, too. Of course, more generations passed, and while some animals continue to mate with Nethers, others choose to mate with other animals. The Nether DNA in their bloodstreams became steadily less traceable, but their origins as animals that have adapted to space remained apparent. Their animal traits could allow them to breathe in oxygen, but their Nether DNA made space breathable. But many of these animals weren’t fond of the odd environment, so the ancient animals who practiced magic sent members of their kind to a planet called Mobius. It became the main homeworld of the sentient animals besides the Netherverse, so their race was named Mobians. However, if a Mobian mates with someone of a race who can only breathe oxygen, their children will only contain a fraction of the Nether traits inherited from their Mobian ancestry. They can only breathe in space for a short time, but then they will need oxygen quickly. Trivia: The idea of Mobians breathing in space originates from Sonic X. Chris and Dr. Eggman were always wearing air helmets, but Sonic’s friends breathed just fine in space. Considering how Mavis is OP enough to take down two Darknesses, and that she’s still alive, why has she not helped any of the Gameverse characters with, like, SEVERAL of their conflicts? Heck, why didn’t she stop Lucinda in that other timeline? Because Mavis developed the kind of laziness and high authority that only gods should have. XD Kidding. But even though she’s made the fairies more publicized, she doesn’t wanna sully the beauty of fairies by getting them engaged in every little war that the mortals get into. The fairies did try to protect Earth from Malladus before the KND was founded, since the Demon King was overstepping his boundaries. However, when the KND came into being on Earth and proved their strength (albeit with the Firstborns’ help), even Mavis began to admire them for their heroic actions, so she had faith they could pull through on their own. Besides, even if she is powerful with the Fairy’s Tail, she doesn’t wanna go around flashing it everywhere, either. Its magic scatters everywhere easily, so people may be able to harness it. Besides, don’t forget the universe is a big place. Mavis wants to search anywhere and everywhere for galaxies that may need the fairies’ aid. Of course, the GKND were accomplishing those tasks as well, they almost rivaled the fairies. But just to clarify, Mavis never defeated Zeref, she only sealed him, and she needed her Fairy Sisters to help. She may have taken down Yellow Diamond, but only because Diamond wasn’t at full power, even with her White Diamond Fusion. And as for Lucinda, Clockwork came to Mavis and directly told her not to do anything, as he was teaching Jagar a lesson. With the promise everything would be alright, Mavis went along with it. How were the Firstborn Heroes able to beat the snot out of Arceus when the gods couldn’t? I get the Firstborn gave some of them a power boost, but how did the others last? Well, yes, the Firstborn gave the Guardians and their fellow benders a mega power boost, but another factor was the overabundance of chi as a result of Arceus’s presence. It wasn’t even just Arceus, in fact, but his explosion of the universe weakened the Time and Space Gates so that the unstable chi seeped more into the universe, infecting all benders of the chis. Of course, the gods themselves were designed by Arceus to not be infected, even though they could regulate its use in benders. This rule is mostly used with unregistered timebenders, but the Scattered Realms made the unnatural bending possible for other benders during the time. What exactly is God Chi like compared to normal bending? Is it stronger than Logia? Well, God Chi is stronger than normal bending in terms of physical power, for one thing, but mostly when comparing average benders. However, God Benders have the ability to set laws or manipulate environments regarding their element. Jennifer Bush creates an artificial sun and eternal day over Mariejoa, for instance. In fact, the Nimbi who led Birka’s creation was lucky enough to win Rayquaza’s God Chi, learned lightningbending from his airbending, and established the floating island that is always storming. Logia benders are able to do similar things, but their control over their chi is more emphasized and required. If they die, any environments they manipulated will go back to normal. (Unless they were earthbenders.) In a battle, God Benders can attack Logia benders, because Logias are using their own chi and not a god’s chi. So do the demigods have God Chi? Since Eva and her kids inherited Kyogre’s chi? Eh, the answer is yes and no. When a god has a child, they transfer part of their being to that child, including their chi. However, they make sure the “godly” part of their chi doesn’t carry over, so the demigods can’t create environments, and they’re not super strong. However, the demigods still have better grasps with their element and they can master them quickly. Is Chi Overload possible for other benders besides lightning? Yes, but it’s not commonly seen. For shadowbenders, as it is possible for benders to take other shadows and grow stronger, too many is too much to handle, which is what almost happened to Dillon when he turned into a Mega Hulk. Firebenders have various levels of heat, like Emerald, Sapphire, or Violet. When it comes to Dragon Style, it could be dangerous for firebenders to eat fire hotter than their current level. For fearbenders, injecting too much Fear Toxin can be dangerous, that is if they weren’t lucky enough to make Logia. But some benders, being exposed to heavily to their element can simply kill them, like a waterbender drinking too much water, airbender breathing too much oxygen, poisonbenders can obviously get too much gas, and icebenders can only be so cold before they freeze to death. Of course, these factors don’t become as bad when a bender masters Dragon Style. In Down in the Negaverse, Aluben gets defeated at the same time Nebula faints after her fight with Dimentio. But Oitnemid dies right after the Aluben fight, while Dimentio goes through execution legalities. Why didn’t they die at the same time? Because both of them were preserving their own life force by unnatural means. In fact, they both were meant to die at old age, but Dimentio had an Age Lock on him, and Oitnemid’s heart was already stopped, he was just using bonebending to keep his soul in his body. Primarily, it was Dimentio that was defying his fate, thanks to his special acquaintance. Well, what about Sugar and Ragus? If Ragus apparently died in an accident, wouldn’t Sugar have suffered a fate, despite her Age Lock? She would have, and she did. Choked on a piece of steak with a bone inside, a few days after her birthday. Monet Sinclaire forced the steak out of her lungs via Heimlich, but to resuscitate her heart, they had to wait for Caesar to come all the way back from Punk Hazard again, then inject Sugar with a formula that can start her heart up again. Sugar only had a few toy victims at that point, easy for Doflamingo to round up and have toyified again. But Doffy banned her from having anymore meat or hard foods. Thankfully, Sugar had a natural liking for grapes. So, Shelly and Gonshiri were clearly born the same Minish size. So how did Shelly become human size? And while you’re at it, how did Ava and Kweeb do it?? Well, regarding Shelly, Growth Dust wouldn’t have affected her if she were already normal size, in her case Minish size. So her mother had some Minish mages give her an everlasting Growth Potion, keeping Shelly at an indefinite human size. That way, Shelly could shrink using Minish Dust, then resize using the antidote Growth Dust. The same potion was given to other Minish who chose to live among humans. And as for Ava and Kweeb, the simple answer is shrink ray. Kweeb’s Tri-gun, to be precise. Kweeb made Ava Kateenian size to impregnate her with Vweeb, and she remained that size during the pregnancy. (Cosmo and Nova agreed to help watch their house.) Of course, given Ava’s “secret”, it took some persuading to get Kweeb to agree not to move to Kateenia during this time. Nova also helped animals give birth to babies, so she served as their private doctor… Same rules applied. X) Now for Makava’s birth, Kweeb used the Powuh Shot function of his ray to make himself Ava’s size, then impregnated her. So human-size became her birth size. There are certain series like Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, and Fairy Tail whose characters have important roles in the Gameverse, but didn’t you begin watching those series really recently, like before Wendy Marvell, Bill Cipher, and those SU characters were introduced? It’s true that I don’t have 100% of everything totally planned, except for important factors, and I usually have a lot of room for ideas or things. Most of the time, I have a basic foundation of an important concept, but its flesh and being only comes to me as I begin writing it out. I typically apply major ideas like Wendy’s story, or Fairy Sisters, among other things, as long as they work well with the established continuity and don’t terribly disrupt from it. And even if there are a few small errors, they’re usually easy to fix. Most of the time, there’s a lot of open room in the series, like in the timeline or in a concept, so it isn’t too hard to bring a new major thing. For example, I originally planned for Chimney being a Light, but I wondered what type of story arc I would give her, had a few ideas, but when I played Ib, the April Goldenweek idea popped into my head and I began to develop that story. (Morgan Uno already proves that Imaginary Friends are a thing, so the Art Saga expands on that.) I also considered Merida DunBroch as a Light, but I already had Fybi (another Fulbright) fulfilling the role, and when I thought of Jessie’s Bubble Power, connected that to Rayman’s Bubble Dreamer, then when I saw Dream Demon Bill Cipher, that idea kind of wrote itself out. But for a while, I had trouble deciding who each of the Thirteen Darknesses were going to be. At this point though, the Thirteen are pretty much established. Currently, each of them have either been confirmed or hinted. Another thing, when it comes to major ideas like those, I don’t just introduce them on the spot, I usually think of them MONTHS before I actually write them in, maybe even years. However, those ideas typically get foreshadowed long before they make debut, so when you see those foreshadows, you can tell I’m set on the idea. Examples include Nickel Joe appearing in Viridi’s Last Stand, April having a nightmare about an art gallery in Negaverse’s epilogue, and I also named the Final Villain in 2013’s Operation: MASKED. Yeah, the Final Villain is pretty much the primary focus/mystery for the rest of the series. Are Ed, Edd, and Eddy gonna appear again? They were fun characters in Firstborn, true. But not really, there’s no room for them. However, I’ll throw you a quick revelation: Ed and May Kanker get married, and their daughter is Grenda from Sector GF. Grenda inherited Ed’s super strength. Did you guess that? :3 What is your opinion on pet characters? Interesting question. You may have noticed, but pet characters (meaning animal characters who serve as the human characters’ pets) do not get heavily emphasized in the series. The reason is… I’m not too into pet characters. I mean, I like animals, and pets are fun to have, but in an action/adventure series such as this… a pet needs to do more than look adorable or get an inconvenient/comical situations. I don’t like pet characters unless they’re legitimately helpful (like Appa) or if they can talk (like Iago). Let’s look at Momo from Avatar: Last Airbender as an example: he is the most useless character on the show. He doesn’t do much of anything that the other characters couldn’t handle their selves, most of the time he’s just there. Now let’s look at the Pokémon, yes the entire point of Pokémon is to make them fight each other, but for dialogue, all they have is ONE simple line, that they say over and over, usually after their master speaks! This is a thing for ALL non-sentient pet characters, even the useful ones! Even in Harry Potter, the only useful pets were owls for delivering letters Now let’s look at the Gameverse series: most of the time, pet characters were only helpful to shrunken characters, because they need something to ride. Sparky helped Maddy, Zuri helped Rupert, Gonbe is Aeincha’s main means of combat, but otherwise, a pet can’t really fight well or do much in the series. We haven’t seen Darcy in like, forever. When’re we gonna see her story? Here’s the sad truth about Darcy’s would-be mini story: for the most part, NOTHING worthwhile happens. All she’s been doing this whole journey is going to different Pokémon Gyms to learn the element martial arts styles. In other words, all she would’ve been doing is training, and Seven Lights is chock full of training sessions, like freakin’ Anthony, Jessie’s Bubble Dreaming, all of Wendy’s magic, and even Maddy’s gonna have one coming up. That’s not to say the training isn’t important, but most people wanna see the basic parts before we get to the real action. I mean, that’s how I figure. I guess I could’ve shown a little of Darcy’s training, but with everything else happening, I’m sure my eager fans won’t be too bothered. But don’t worry, Darcy will come back soon. And these are all the questions I can think of at the moment. If anyone had any other peculiar questions about the universe, I may put them on here and answer them. Unless they are questions that I already covered in the series (i.e. Wendy’s mom, how Jones met Gnaa), or if I will cover in future chapters (i.e. Luviro’s purpose, why Majora needed Gekko, the two Bruces, etc.). Hopefully, I made the most complex fanfiction ever a little less complicated. To conclude, here are a few extras! ' ' Future stories to look forward to: '' '' Fairy Sisters: Sugar Fairies '' '' The Witch’s Shell '' '' Fairy Tail: Legend of the Dragon Jewel '' '' Sector KB '' '' An extra chapter of Down in the Negaverse, featuring Sector JP’s Negatives (it will be Chapter 4, with the former Ch. 4 and Ch. 3 being merged) '' '' Legend of the Seven Lights: the Lazarus Saga, CP10 Saga, Opening Saga '' '' Side Stories: Tenth Firstborn Arc and Final Thirteen Arc '' '' Before They Were Kings (The Story of the World Leaders) '' '' Future characters of significance: *Madotsuki *Acnologia *Diwata Uno *Truman Kirman Some big questions I may cover this year: '' '' The Sixth and Seventh Lights '' '' What are the Lost Candies for '' '' Who is the Hornfels descendant '' '' Where’s Arceus '' '' Michelle’s secret… And a special shout-out to Depthcharge2030, Dynamite Girl, Numbuh 6.13, Numbuh 227, Really Big Hat, Buddygirl1004, Yougotburned, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, and a few others, who let me use their OCs and helped make the Gameverse possible! Although our journey has less to go, there is still a long way until the end! Let’s see who will survive the biggest crossover ever! Speaking of which, I’m going to move Seven Lights to Cartoon X-Overs. I had it in KND just because that fandom knew the Gameverse better, but I figure it’s ready for bigger and better things. X) ' ' Also, I recently made a parody “Everything Wrong With Operation: GALACSIA”, and I planned to make more “Everything Wrong” shorts with recent stories, but there’s hardly anything wrong worth noting in most of them. X) I’ve really gotten better at writing stories and developing characters, and I’m proud of that. Five years of Gameverse and stayin’ strong! Stay tuned for more action and chaos! Category:Blog posts Category:Gameverse Discussion